


Farm

by queenhomeslice



Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Bisexual Noctis Lucis Caelum, Chubby Reader, Cow Boy Prompto Argentum, Cow Girl, Cow Girl Reader, Cow boy, Curvy Reader, Human Livestock, Human/Animal Hybrids, Human/Cow Hybrids, Multi, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Noctis is 18 now; it's time to pick out some livestock of his own.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Poly Promptis: Noctis/Prompto/Reader Pairings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536328
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Farm

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK. AM I DOING. WHAT IS THIS???? 
> 
> I'm sorry y'all I'm bi and I have a Thing for anime cow girls. So uh. Here. *throws this into cyberspace and runs away*  
> ____  
> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

“Are you nervous, Noct?” Ignis asks gently as he escorts his prince down to the secret chambers underneath the Citadel. 

Noctis, now eighteen, shakes his head. He’s slightly anxious, but he doesn’t want to tell Ignis that—his adviser will just make him turn around and wait to pick out his pets another day. Noctis is tired of waiting. He wants this _now_. “I’m fine.” 

Ignis places a warm, glvoed hand on the prince’s shoulder. “I’m here with you. If it gets to be too overwhelming, do let me know.” 

Noctis shoots Ignis a tight smile and nods. “Thanks Iggy.” 

They reach their destination, and Ignis swipes his Citadel ID badge into a device by a heavy steel door, and then Noctis is following the taller man into the farm. 

It’s the only way to describe it. Noctis had seen the cows and the bulls around the wealthier parts of the city, for sure—but no one would ever answer his questions about the race of human/animal hybrids that were in the service of nobles and the royal family. Noct knows that even his father had pets in his younger days. He’s eighteen now, and as the prince, this is more than what he deserves. Most nobles can only pick out one cow or bull; Noctis gets to choose _two_ , one of each gender, just like his father had. Ignis leads him into the large, open room, and the blood drains from Noct’s head so fast that he thinks he might get vertigo. His pants are immediately too tight—he wonders how much self-control all of these workers have. They all deserve raises, that’s for sure. 

The prince glances to the right at the row of naked women, Some are lazing about, giggling amongst themselves; others are bent over crude metal railing, suction cups and machines attached to their heavy, hanging breasts, milking them; others are standing straight in a line, being fussed over by men holding clipboards, undergoing what Noct guesses is a routine inspection. He then glances to the left, and his soul almost leaves his body. The bulls are on the other side of the large room—great, horned cow-men with rippling muscles and thick cocks who are greedily eyeing the women across from them. Men in jumpsuits with charts are also inspecting them—taking rulers to their cocks, polishing their horns, making sure the brands on their wrists come out perfectly. 

“Are you all right?” asks Ignis, guiding Noctis forward with a hand on the small of Noct’s back. “Which would you like to look at first?” 

Noctis licks his lips and looks back over to the cow girls, their soft droopy ears and their large, squishy bodies, and he can’t help himself. He walks over, and the farmers bow in greeting. 

“Welcome, Highness,” says one of them. “We were told you’d be coming today. Our livestock is undergoing inspection, as you see here. We breed only the finest here in the Citadel for those in the upper class.” 

Noctis nods dumbly as he watches a cow girl whine in pleasure as her breasts are manually squeezed by a worker for a few minutes, then hooked up to the automatic milking machine. Most of them don’t meet his gaze—they're too shy. But one catches his eye—a cute cow in the far corner, tail swishing lazily, eyes locked on him. She’s nude up top but she’s wearing cow-print shorts and long thigh-high cow-print stockings that cut into her thick thighs. There’s soft fur running from her navel down below her shorts, and soft hair on her arms; it all matches the color of her ears, which is tagged with a single pink tag. She’s definitely Lucian—he can tell by her dark features and her facial structure. Sucking in a breath, he passes all the other enticing cows and approaches her. She’s several inches shorter than him, which he likes—he's already short for a man, and having a taller pet wouldn’t do well for his self-esteem. 

The cow girl bows, then lifts her head, batting her long eyelashes. “Hello, Prince Noctis.” 

Noctis frowns. “Ah, just Noct.” 

The cow blinks, then grins. “Sure, Noct. Are you here to inspect me?” 

Noctis looks at her warm smile, her flabby arms and stomach, her round face, her full breasts. “Um,” he says as he hears someone approach behind him. “Consider yourself inspected. Can I take you home?” 

The cow gasps and giggles in delight. “I’m so flattered! If you tell one of the farmers, they can get my release paperwork.” 

“Picked one, Noct?” Ignis comes up behind him and regards the prince’s prize. 

Noctis turns. “This one. She’s cute. I like her.” 

Ignis smiles warmly. “Do you have a name?” 

“Oh, sure! It’s ____________.” 

“Lovely,” says Ignis. “Noct, I’ll take care of this one’s release. Why don’t you go choose a bull?” 

Noctis nods and leaves his cow with Ignis; he watches his adviser escort her to a side room to speak with whoever is in charge. 

Noctis can smell the alpha males’ musk the closer he walks to them. They all eye him just as hungrily as they’re eyeing the cows across the room. Noctis blushes—he knows he’s attractive, but the pure lust in the bulls’ eyes is almost too much. He greets the farmers and walks around the bulls, who put on a good show for him: flexing their muscles, idly rubbing their huge cocks, bending over so Noct can inspect their asses. They’re much bolder than the cows, and Noct finds the differences interesting. He moves through the impressive specimens of humanoid creatures until, in the back near a big pile of rough hay, he sees a bull that nearly knocks him breathless. 

This one must have been a runt, or maybe just a different breed, but he’s still stunning nonetheless. He looks about the same height as Noct himself, or maybe even an inch shorter—he's all lean sculpted muscle; his skin is pale with intricate patterns of freckles all over his gorgeous body. His tail and ears are white; and he’s got spiked blond hair on his head, and soft bond hair on his arms, legs, and around his groin. Though this bull is different from the others, his cock isn’t--Noct suddenly panics, wondering if he’s going to be able to take it all. The slender blond has to be six inches soft, at least—how much bigger is he when he’s hard? Noctis is dying to find out. 

“Hey,” Noctis croaks, throat suddenly dry. 

The lean bull snaps his eyes up to the prince—large, beautiful blue eyes with flecks of violet in them. Pink rises to his cheeks, making his freckles that much darker. Noct can’t take it anymore. He has to have him. 

“Uh, your Highness!” The blond scrambles to his feet, tail going limp as he bows. “Should I submit myself for inspection, sir?” 

“Stand up,” Noct answers, and the bull obeys, smiling nervously. “I’ve seen all I want to see. Can I take you home?” 

The bull’s face immediately falls, and heavy tears fall from his eyes. “You really want...me? I’m a miniature from Niflheim, I’m not strong or impressive like the Lucian bulls here...” 

“I want you,” says Noct simply. “What’s your name?” 

“Prompto,” the bull answers, relaxing a little. 

“I don’t need a strong bull. My shield Gladio does all the heavy lifting I could ever need. I want you for other things.” 

“Oh! Okay, if you’re sure!” Prompto quips brightly, following Noctis as he makes his way to an open door in the wall. He sees Ignis crossing over with his cow in tow; she’s wearing a black collar with his name on it, now. His pants get even tighter. He can’t wait to get Prompto in a collar, too. 

“I see you’ve chosen one of the rare Niflheim miniatures,” Ignis purrs. “How adorable. I’m pleased with your choice of pet, Noct.” Ignis wracks his sharp green gaze over Prompto’s fully nude body and nods appreciatively. “A fine specimen. What’s your name?” 

“Th-thanks! It’s, uh, Prompto, sir.” gulps Prompto. 

Ignis smiles. “I’ll go see to his release.” Ignis wanders into the office on the bulls’ side. 

Noctis stands there awkwardly with his two pets, and watches them watch each other. Prompto’s blushing pretty hard, but Noct can see he’s having a hard time keeping his instincts in check as he eyes the cow longingly. His thick cock has started to twitch with interest. 

“You’re taking both of us home?” Prompto squeaks, scratching his big, floppy ears. He rubs his short, curved horns afterwards. 

Noctis nods. “Yeah. I get to have two.” 

“I’m Prompto,” says Prompto, licking his lips as he looks at the cow’s nude chest. 

“I’m __________,” says the cow. She looks to Noctis. “You’re okay with sharing me?” 

“If you two are okay with sharing me,” laughs Noct. 

Ignis comes out of the office a few minutes later with another black collar inscribed with Noct’s name. Noctis himself fixes the collar on the bull’s lean, smooth neck, and Ignis hands both the bull and the cow button-up cow-print shirts for them to wear out of the farm. Noct grabs each of their hands and smiles. He can’t wait to get upstairs to his room and inspect this prime beef a little more intimately. 


End file.
